


Just Another Gorillaz Life TM

by ThyRivalPoet



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyRivalPoet/pseuds/ThyRivalPoet
Summary: So, 2D is fed up with Mudz's shenanigans, so he's taking little Noodle on a trip. Tune in soon for another episode of Just Another Gorillaz Life TM. !





	Just Another Gorillaz Life TM

It was late. Not terribly late, but 2d already got a call from Mrs.Pot asking about Noodle for that evening. Stuart’s mother was like a poster girl for good parenting. She, somehow, learned that her son was helping raise a little girl and she immediately assumed mom mode. She called every night to ask how she was doing, what she was eating and what her favorite things to do were. Mrs. Pot would never dare admit it aloud, but she was worried. Worried that something would happen to the little girl. Stuart had a couple of plants when he was younger, but they died because he forgot about them. This was a human child.

“Yus mum, she had breakfast and lunch today. We’ll eat suppa when I get ‘ome.”

“ _ How does she sleep at night?” _

“She sleeps fine. Two nights ago, she slept wif me cuz a nightmares or sumtin.”

“ _ Thank you for watching out for her. _ ”

“Yeh, no problem. Gnigh’.”

“ _ Goodnight darling.” *click* _ _   
_ He pulled into the driveway of the Gorillaz residence next to Murdoc’s stylo. After a good long sigh, he clambered out of the driver’s seat and into the house. Flipping on the foyer light, he noticed a woman’s purse sitting on the floor but no unfamiliar keys on the key rack. He sighed again and rubbed his eyelids. 2d walked into the parlor to see Noodle in her pajamas sitting on a sleeping bag watching the telly. “Noodle?” She looked up and smiled at him, then ran and hugged his legs. “Toochi!” He picked her off the ground and held her in his long arms. 

“Did a lady come ‘ome wif Mudz?” She nodded and hugged him again. 2d walked to the kitchen, still holding Noodle. There he found the bassist flirting with a red-headed woman, who was clearly tipsy, drinking the singer’s good wine. He set Noodle down on the counter, snatched and corked the wine, and handed Murdoc a different bottle.

“Dis is mah good wine and yer gulpin et like a ‘orse!” 

“Well, you hid the other liquor! I had no choice.” Murdoc retaliated.

“I ‘id  _ dis _ one!” He shook the bottle for emphasis. Murdoc gave him a nasty look and uncorked the new bottle. He poured himself a glass and filled the lady’s, who had been hiccuping the entire time. They continued their ‘conversation’ and 2d furrowed his brow. He picked up the cookie jar and took the gallon of milk and stomped off. He returned a second later for cups and Noodle. They retreated to the parlor with snacks.

“Be right back, I haf to change intah PJs.” He told Noodle and fumbled up the staircase, past the snoring Russell and into his room. 

He had barely made it out of his room when Murdoc and the red-headed lady appeared in the hall and disappeared into Murdoc’s room, giggling like school children. 2d sighed for the third time that evening and and slid down the staircase to join Noodle. Tonight, they were going to watch Jurassic Park. It was Noodle’s first time seeing it and 2d felt it was his duty to show her the ways of the dinosaur. 

 

“LONDON CALLING TO THE FARAWAY TOWNS!” 2d’s alarm went off and he woke with a start. He glanced at his watch, 12:00. It was saturday. He shook his head and looked over at Noodle. She was fast asleep, cuddling her stuffed animal penguin. She was shivering in her sleep. The young man threw his blanket over her and she stopped shivering. After placing a kiss on her forehead he got up and stumbled down the hallway to the kitchen. The woman’s purse was on the counter and the wine bottle was on it’s side, spilling just a little. 2d ignored it and fetched the eggs from the refrigerator. He cracked eight eggs into a frying pan on the stove. Placing the lid on it, he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Some muffled speech was heard up stairs. He sighed and wandered back down the hall and closed the rolling barn door to the parlor. The woman appeared stomping down the stairs, followed by an angry Murdoc dressed only in a pair of underpants. She continue stomping to the kitchen where she plopped down on a stool. Murdoc stood on the other side of the island looking at her. 2d walked in and lifted the lid from the eggs. Seeing that they were cooked sufficiently, he scooped them onto a plate and placed them on the counter. The oven beeped and he removed the toast. All the while, Murdoc and the woman watched him. He placed the food on the dining table in the other room and began brewing tea. He turned around and looked at Murdoc. 

Said he,“Put some trousas on! Noodle’ll be up soon and I don’ wan’ that filthy image ingrained in ‘er mind.” Murdoc growled at him. 

“DO I LOOK LIKE I’M JOKIN’.” The singer attacked. Murdoc’s expression lightened.

2d reached into the dryer and threw a pair of pants at the bassist. He put them on and grumbled. He turned his attention back to the woman. “Listen Scarlet. Just because I’ve seen a few girls doesn't make you any less important.”

“20.” She replied.

“What?”

“It’s been twenty girls. How many of them did you tell that to?”

“All of them.” 2d said under his breath. Murdoc nearly smacked the man upside his head when Noodle walked in. 

“Murdoc?” She said. “Who is this lady?”

“Yeah Mudz.” 2d set down his mug and began counting his on his fingers, “Numba 1,423, is it?” The woman gasped, grabbed her things and ran out the front door. 

_This will stop._ Stuart thought to himself.  _Noodle can't be under this kind of stress all the time. We need an escape._

"Noodle. Pack yer bags. We're gettin' outta here." He said, calmly crossing his long arms. 


End file.
